Luke's Revelation
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: Luke Skywalker has some time to think things over after Yoda's death during ROTJ.  Canon compatible, one shot.  R&R!  I don't own Star Wars.


**Hey Y'all! This is my first official Star Wars one-shot! There's more where this came from, and if you like, please let me know! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luke Skywalker noticed something as he jumped his small X-Wing to hyperspace after a startling visit with the now-dead Jedi Master Yoda. His life seemed to have a habit of creating major changes in matters of seconds. Luke leaned back in his pilot's seat and took a deep breath. He needed to collect his thoughts before regrouping with the Rebels above Endor. He made a mental list of the knowledge he just gained.<p>

His father really is Darth Vader

He has a sister, a TWIN sister, and that twin sister is one of his best friends, Princess Leia Organa

Darth Vader wasn't always evil. He was once a very good man.

Obi-Wan tried to train his father, but Anakin Skywalker (his father) still ended up turning towards the 'Dark Side' of the Force.

He still had a lot of questions.

Luke smiled to himself.

"My sister." He thought.

"My twins sister. Princess Leia is my sister. Leia is my sister! My best friend Leia…she's my TWIN SISTER!" Luke didn't realize he was actually verbalizing these thoughts until Artoo warbled nervously asking if he was alright.

"Oh, sorry Artoo. I'm just fine." He answered the astromech.

Luke took his small datapad out of the pocket of his flight suit and pulled up a holo-pic. The holo was taken shortly after the Battle of Yavin, during the party the Rebels had to celebrate their victory. Luke smiled at the sight of the holo.

It was of him, Han Solo, Wedge Antilles, and Princess Leia, hugging and smiling for General Dodonna, who wanted a holo of the Heroes of the Rebellion at the time. Luke kept the holo with him, stored in his datapad, in case he needed a little pick-me-up. He couldn't help but feel happy; he was surrounded by all his best friends in that picture.

Luke looked closer at Leia's face. She was smiling, which, Luke realized, was a rare thing nowadays, since Han was gone. But now…now that they got Han back, she should be happier.

Luke loved Leia's smile. It lit up her entire face. He grinned once more and turned off the datapad. After placing it in his pocket, Luke thought about Leia.

"My sister." He reminded himself. He still was having trouble coming to grips that he was so close to his sister for such a long time….nearly five years, and he didn't know it the entire time.

Luke suddenly felt the blood drain from his face.

"Oh my gods." He muttered out loud.

"I kissed my sister. More than once." Luke cringed as he thought about it more. He remembered their kiss on the Death Star, shortly after the Battle of Yavin, on Hoth….. Luke shook his head and started laughing.

"I KISSED my sister!" he murmured.

"My twin sister! Oh that is just awful!" He moaned.

Smiling, Luke noticed the hyperspace light on his X-wing go from red to green, indicating that they were getting close to their destination.

"How will I react to seeing her again?" He thought.

"Now that I know…." Luke grinned to himself as he thought about getting to see Leia again. He'd pick the right time to tell her what he learned, and as hard as it was, he'd even tell her about Vader being his…their, father.

That thought wiped the smile from Luke's face as he knew what he had to do. He had to confront Vader, again. The last time he was face to face with that enemy, he came out bruised and battered, both physically and mentally, in shock and missing a hand. Luke unconsciously felt his right hand, his artificial one, and furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"What if Obi-Wan is right?" he thought desperately to himself.

"What if my father really is more machine than man now?" he thought. Luke settled back into his pilot's seat to try and rest for the next hour of their flight. They would be approaching Endor in about that time.

"_Luke…..Luke….." _

_Luke Skywalker snapped awake. _

"_Obi-Wan?" he asked out loud, searching for the owner of the voice. _

"_No young one. I am not Obi-Wan. I am Qui-Gon Jinn. I was once Obi-Wan's Jedi Master, as was Yoda. You must listen closely Luke, for I have something very important to tell you." _

_Luke nodded and listened as this mysterious Qui-Gon spoke. _

"_Your father was once a great Jedi. He was strong in the Force, and he was good at heart. He married your mother, and was very much in love. When your father had a vision of your mother possibly dying, he did all he could to save her. He indirectly sold his soul for your mother's safety. He didn't know it at the time, as he thought he was saving you mother, but Anakin Skywalker no longer was who he once was. He had become Darth Vader. Now though, you Luke, can save your father. He always will have a love for you and your mother in his heart. His daughter too, even if he doesn't know she's alive. The Emperor Palpatine lied to your father when you were born, telling him that you and your sister had died when your mother had. You have the power to save him Luke, you can save your father. He can be good once again. Despite Obi-Wan's claims. I have seen his heart Luke, Anakin Skywalker can live once more. He loves you." _

_Luke scoffed. "He hurt me. He cut off my hand. He sure loves me." _

_Qui-Gon spoke again. "Luke, your father is under the influence of the Emperor. He was not being your father, he was being Darth Vader, following Palpatine's commands. I'm very sorry that happened to you Luke, but I assure you that your father is alive, and he can be brought back from the dark side of the Force." _

_Luke shook his head. "How do I do it?" he asked the air, searching for Qui-Gon's voice. _

"_Love Luke. Only Love can save your father now. You must realize how good he once was, and bring that goodness back. I know he can do it, and I know that you can. You will be able to see the light in him when no one else can. Remember, there is good in him. Your mother believed it, and so do I. You do too. Search Luke, you know you do." _

_Luke nodded. "You're right Qui-Gon. You are right. I'm ready to face my father. I can bring him back, to the good side."_

Luke shot awake, looking around the cockpit of his ship.

"Qui-Gon?" he called. "What's going on?"

He remembered where he was and sank back into his seat.

"There is good in him." He said quietly, "I know there is."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, my very first one shot for Star Wars! More where that came from folks! I really enjoyed writing that. It sorta popped into my head out of nowhere…(at dance class actually). I hope you all liked it, and please review telling me your thoughts!<strong>


End file.
